Clay
Clay is a young male MudWing and the main protagonist of The Dragonet Prophecy. He was sold to the Talons of Peace for some cows. Clay was born from a blood-red MudWing egg, so he has fireproof scales. It is implied he has a romantic interest in Peril, who is also known to like him back. He loves his students and teaches Herbs and Healing at Jade Mountain Academy. He is considered the bigwings to the Dragonets of Destiny (although he is the oldest and biggest of his biological siblings, they are currently led by Reed, the second oldest of them). Appearance Clay is a strong, broad, and muscular MudWing with thick brown scales that seem to be richer and deeper when in direct sunlight, like the bark of a healthy mahogany tree with undertones of glowing amber and golden colors. He is large and powerfully built (due to his bigwings nature) and has warm hazel-tinted brown eyes. He has a flat, wide snout and thick, powerful jaws. His horns are small and dark brown as well. He has been mentioned by a couple of other dragons to be very handsome. Clay was also said to have very large talons and thick brown claws, as well as a large sloping back topped with dark brown spines. Ever since Peril burned the venom of a dragonbite viper out of his veins to save his life, he has a large burn scar on his right hind thigh and walks with a distinctive limp, as the wound was too deep for his fireproof scales to heal over his scales. Personality Clay is a sweet, caring, brave, and protective dragon. He is seen as a bigwings by most of his friends due to his selflessness and kindness. He's willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt, but he will stand up for himself and his loved ones at all costs, even willing to guard them with his own life. He's loyal to a fault, honest, open and would never intentionally hurt someone's feelings. He's also very patient and empathetic, as shown in Moon Rising when he calmly separates Pike and Carnelian during a heated argument. He also has a love for food that Sunny calls "adorable." Trivia * Clay is named after a real-life material of the same name, which is a stiff, sticky fine-grained earth. This material is also used in art, and can be used to make cups, bowls and more. * Clay has the desire to eat many different types of foods and enjoys trying new types, a common trait among MudWings. * Clay appears to have a liking for more meaty meals. In The Dragonet Prophecy, he loves cows. In The Hidden Kingdom, Blaze wants to plan a party with the Dragonets of Destiny and offers Clay a camel. Glory then assumes that Clay would love to be offered a camel. * In The Hidden Kingdom, Clay is upset that he can't hunt and has to eat fruit, further confirming that he prefers to eat meat. * Clay was actually dreaming about food when Starflight visited him in The Dark Secret. * Clay sometimes dreams about Starflight giving him lectures. * Clay seems to be skilled in first-aid as shown in The Lost Heir and Moon Rising. He also teaches Herbs and Healing at Jade Mountain Academy. * Clay, Tsunami, and Sunny are the only original Dragonets of Destiny who have met their mothers. * Clay is the sixth dragon to appear in the series, the second MudWing, and the first dragonet. * In the annotated version of The Dragonet Prophecy, Tui revealed that she had originally wanted him to have a crush on Glory, but decided that didn't work at all.1 * Clay knows of Peril's crush on him, and Qibli says that Clay likes her back but doesn't know how to feel about it. * Clay never did truly believe in the powers of the NightWings. * Clay currently has a limp in his leg resulting from Peril saving his life from a Dragonbite Viper’s venom by burning it out with her fire-scales. * Clay is the second dragon known to be bitten by a Dragonbite Viper and the only dragon known to have survived the bite. * Clay has displayed his concern for the safety of young dragonets, such as the students attending Jade Mountain Academy. * Clay, alongside Starflight, are the only Dragonets of Destiny whose lineage past their parents is unknown. * Clay is the only Dragonet of Destiny who doesn't have green eyes. * The orange-brown dragonet in Moon's vision in Moon Rising may be the future dragonet of Peril and Clay; however, no clear evidence has confirmed this. * It is very likely that Clay loves Peril just like she loves him throughout the series and knows of her love for him. This is mostly displayed during the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons in Peril's point of view, and when Peril left at the end of The Dragonet Prophecy. * Clay is the second known dragon to have survived being burned by Peril, Kestrel being the first and Prince Winter, the third. * Tui has said that Clay was one of the easiest characters to write just because she adores him, and she says "affable/kindhearted/loyal/hungry is exactly my type of hero". * Clay is one of the five dragons whose cover does not match the book description. The others are Tsunami, Anemone, Qibli, and Blue. * In The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) cover, his eyes are yellow when in the book they are hazel. * In ''The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel), ''it shows that Dune is the one who named him. * Clay was the first Dragonet of Destiny to meet one of their parents. Category:Characters